Limerence - 1 Ocean Bay
by djimind
Summary: Park Jimin yang seorang anggota grup BTS memiliki kehidupan yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang menjadi imejnya di grup. Entah sudah berapa kali, Jimin jatuh dan jatuh lagi ke dalam pesona Min Narae. Kehidupannya manis, seperti gula. Sedangkan Narae, terlihat seperti surga di mata Jimin. Seperti paket yang sempurna.


"Min?" Suaranya serak memanggil nama Jimin. Entah pukul berapa sekarang, tapi langit di luar masih gelap.

Sebenarnya Narae benar-benar benci gelap, dan Jimin paham hal ini. Namun laki-laki itu selalu bilang bahwa Ia tak bisa melakukan apa yang Ia mau jika lampunya menyala.

"Min?"

Sekali lagi Narae memanggil nama Jimin. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras dan tidak serak. Seharusnya Jimin mendengarnya, kecuali laki-laki itu sedang tidur di sofa.

Narae mencari kaos yang sebelumnya dikenakan Jimin di tempat Ia melemparnya tadi. Sedikit kesal karena cahaya yang masuk sangat minim dan Narae tak punya ide di mana tepatnya Ia melempar kaos milik Jimin tadi.

"Sudah kubilang pelan-pelan, jangan terburu-buru. Aku jadi susah mencari kaosmu, sialan." Narae menggumam kesal. Setelah ini Ia harus mencari di mana Ia melempar celananya pula.

Klik.

Lampu menyala terang, dan Jimin mendekap tangannya di dada. Pria berambut merah muda terang itu menahan senyum melihat Narae sedang berjongkok mencari pakaian.

"Ya! Matikan lampunya! Aku tak pakai baju, dasar!" suara Narae keras membentak Jimin.

Klik.

Meskipun Jimin dan Narae sudah hafal dengan tubuh mereka masing-masing, Jimin tetap mematikan lampu. Lelaki itu mematikan lampu karena tak suka melihat Narae merasa tak nyaman, tak lebih dari itu. Ruangan kembali gelap diikuti suara langkah kaki Jimin mendekat. "Kau mencari kaosku?"

"Bantu aku mencarinya."

" _Andwe_ , aku senang kau begini.." Jimin mengatakannya pelan sambil merangkul Narae dari belakang, menggoda. Kulit punggung Narae bersentuhan dengan kulit dada Jimin!

"Min, jangan mulai."

Jimin menciumi belakang telinga gadisnya sambil sesekali sengaja tertawa pelan agar nafasnya mengenai leher Narae.

"Mii..iin"

Jimin tertawa puas mendengarnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan ke tempat kaosnya tergeletak. "Lain kali jangan jauh-jauh membuang kaos atau pakaianku, kau sendiri, 'kan yang repot."

Narae memakainya cepat-cepat. "Sudah kubilang tak perlu buru-buru, kau selalu seperti mengejarku." Narae protes dengan ulah Jimin, suaranya menyalak.

"Carikan aku celana pendekku."

Suaranya kembali melembut dan manja.

Setelah perdebatan kecil mereka tentang masalah buru-buru saat memulai malam, Narae merentangkan tangannya di depan Jimin. Wajahnya merengut mirip anak anjing. Ia minta digendong.

Bodohnya Jimin selalu menurutinya.

Jimin akan mengangkat tubuh Narae dan meletakkannya di dekapan di depan tubuhnya, dan Narae merangkul Jimin dengan kaki menyilang di pinggang kekasihnya. Kadang Jimin menggendongnya sambil Narae meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin, menempelkan hidungnya ke leher kekasihnya sambil mengingat aroma Jimin.

"Kau mau tidur di sofa?"

"Tidak." Suara Narae sudah mulai lemah setelah 10 menit Jimin menggendongnya. Lelaki itu sejak tadi mengusap lembut punggung Narae yang berada di dalam kaosnya. Nafas Narae sudah teratur, gadis itu sudah mendengkur pelan.

"Kau tertidur?"

"Tidak, gendong aku 10 menit lagi."

Jimin menghela nafas. "Aku harus rekaman pagi-pagi."

Narae secepat kilat bangun dan berhadapan dengan Jimin. Wajah mereka sejajar.

"Katamu kau tidak punya jadwal?" Narae merasa dibohongi. Ia tak pernah mau melakukan sex jika Jimin memiliki jadwal esok harinya. Dan di awal sesi sex mereka tadi, Narae meyakinkan Jimin dengan berkali-kali bertanya apakah Ia punya jadwal esok hari. Dan sekali lagi Ia dibohongi kekasihnya.

Jimin menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Narae yang kesal di hadapannya. "Tidak, aku berbohong padamu."

"Ya!" gadis itu memekik.

Jimin lupa jika Narae suka menggigit. Gadis itu langsung menggigit pundak Jimin sekuat-kuatnya hingga kulit pundak Jimin memerah dan teriakan lelaki itu menggema.

"Narae-ya, Narae-ya! Ya! Aw! Sakit, sialan!"

Narae masih menggigitnya meskipun Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari gendongannya. Kaki gadis itu menyilang lebih kuat untuk menahan beban tubuhnya agar bisa berada di posisinya terus. Sedangkan Jimin yang kesakitan berteriak keras sambil mendorong tubuh Narae.

 _Bruk_

Narae jatuh, Jimin kesakitan sambil melihat bekas gigitan Narae. Wah, gigitannya membekas!

"Ya! Kau ini manusia apa anjing, huh?! Bisa-bisanya menggigit orang! Ya, Narae-ya, bukankah kau seharusnya pergi ke psikolog?!" Jimin memekik kesal sambil mengusap bekas gigitan Narae.

Narae yang terjatuh di lantai masih dalam posisinya, dengan mata melebar memelototi Jimin.

"Narae-ya, sakit.." rengek Jimin kemudian.

Namun apa yang bisa gadis itu lakukan. Sekalipun Jimin sering berbohong padanya agar bisa melakukan seks dengannya, tetap saja rasa kesalnya pada Jimin langsung hilang ketika lelaki itu merengek. Sepertinya hal ini berlaku pula untuk Jimin.

Narae berdiri, menggosok bokongnya yang sakit karena terjatuh, lalu pergi mencari salep.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, jangan berbohong padaku. Bukankah sudah kubilang jika kita hanya melakukan seks ketika jadwalmu kosong?" Narae memarahinya sambil berteriak dari dalam kamar.

Ia keluar setelah menyalakan lampu kamar dan menemukan salepnya, lalu menyalakan lampu di ruang tamu ini. Ia melihat Jimin hanya memakai _boxer_ saja. Ya Tuhan, bisa copot jantungnya jika terlalu sering melihat Jimin seperti itu.

"Aku akan senang hati melakukan seks denganmu, tapi jika jadwal kita kosong. Terutama jadwalmu. Lihat ini," Ia menunjuk bekas kemerahan di leher Jimin bekas cupangannya, sambil menekan jarinya di bekas kemerahan itu.

"Tapi kau senang, 'kan, dengan seks kita barusan?" Jimin masih sempat menggodanya.

Ia menggigit bibir karena kesal, menahan keinginannya untuk menggigit Jimin sekali lagi. Lain kali Ia akan menggigit telinganya agar mudah putus.

Dengan hati-hati Narae mengusapkan kapas yang telah Ia bubuhi salep ke pundak Jimin bekas gigitannya.

"Narae-ya, lain kali kita lakukan di sofa ini. Bagaimana? Sudah sangat lama kita terakhir melakukannya di sofa ini."

Narae sudah tak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Ia dengan sengaja menekan dengan keras kapas tadi ke luka di bekas gigitannya. "Rasakan ini, bodoh!"

Jimin buruk dalam memasak. Namun lebih baik daripada Narae. Gadis itu selalu berdarah jika memegang pisau, selalu terlalu manis jika menambahkan madu di susu, dan memecahkan telur ketika ingin menggoreng telur.

Jadi, selama mereka tinggal bersama, atau ketika Jimin menginap di apartemen Narae, sudah tugas lelaki itu untuk bangun lebih pagi menyiapkan sarapan. Untungnya Narae tak cerewet soal makanan–ya, kata Jimin Ia hanya cerewet saat seks. Narae selalu memakan apapun yang dimasakan untukknya selagi bisa dimakan.

Karena Ia harus berangkat rekaman bahkan sebelum matahari keluar, Jimin hanya menyiapkan susu di cangkir besar yang telah Ia campur madu, lalu menulisan catatan untuk Narae agar memanaskannya di _microwave_. Memasang roti di pemanggang roti dan menuliskan catatan agar Narae mengoperasikannya dengan benar, lalu menuliskan catatan agar Narae mengatur _timer_ perebus telur selama 15 menit, dan menyiapkan apel di meja makan.

Ia masuk ke kamar tidur dan melihat Narae masih tertidur pulas dengan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Dengan lembut Jimin mengusap kepala Narae dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya, lalu mengecup bibir Narae.

Wajah Narae sangat cantik. Jimin mengakuinya, begitu pula semua orang di sekitarnya. Namun Jimin berpendapat jika wajah gadis itu akan terlihat sangat cantik ketika tidur dan saat melakukan seks. Jimin tak pernah bisa melupakan raut wajah Narae saat 2 situasi itu.

"Narae-ya, aku pergi dulu." Ia mengatakannya pelan-pelan–dengan suaranya yang berat. Ia mengecup lagi bibir Narae hingga menimbulkan suara kecupan keras, lalu pindah ke hidung Narae, matanya, dahinya, pipinya, lalu berakhir kembali di bibir kekasihnya. Semua wajah Narae tak luput dari kecupannya.

"Min-ah?" Narae membuka matanya sayu, suaranya serak.

"Hmm, kau terbangun?" suara Jimin lirih sambil tangannya menyusup ke bawah punggung Narae. Lengan gadis itu melingkar ke leher Jimin secara reflek.

"Kau pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, dan aku mungkin pulang telat."

Narae masih setengah terpejam. "Jika terlalu lelah, tidurlah di asramamu."

Jimin menangkap kelucuan Narae. Gadis yang bahkan tak bisa menggoreng telur ini, dengan mata yang hampir tertutup sedang berpesan padanya. Ia mengecup bibir Narae sekali lagi.

"Oh? Kau sudah wangi," kini mata gadis itu tertutup, tapi Ia tersenyum saat mencium aroma Jimin.

"Peluk?" Jimin menawarkan jasa pelukan. Narae menerimanya.

Dengan mata tertutup, Nara mempererat rengkuhan tangannya di leher Jimin. Ia menempelkan hidungnya ke leher Jimin sambil mencium aroma lelaki itu. Narae tahu jika Jimin menyempatkan mandi.

"Kau mandi?" tanya Narae masih di leher Jimin.

"Aku berkeringat banyak semalam."

Narae tertawa pelan mengingat seks mereka semalam. Ia menghirup aroma Jimin sekali lagi. "Kau melakukannya dengan sangat bersemangat,"

"Maafkan aku jika kau kelelahan." Ucap Jimin diakhir dengan kecupan di puncak kepala Narae, mengantarkan gadis itu tertidur, masih memeluknya.

Entah zat apa yang dimiliki Narae, Jimin selalu betah berdekatan dengannya berlama-lama. Sekalipun Ia berlatih mati-matian bersama grupnya dan hanya ingin beristirahat, ketika bersama Narae rasa lelahnya benar-benar hilang. Dan ketika gadis itu meminta Ia untuk tidur sambil memeluknya, Jimin akan menurutinya sekalipun tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk tidur sambil memeluk.

Ketika ponselnya bergetar dan muncul nama manajernya, Jimin mengecup bibir Narae sekali lagi setelah melepas rangkulan mereka pelan-pelan. Ia merapikan selimut Narae dan memandang Narae beberapa detik sebelum mematikan lampu dan pergi.

Di Korea Selatan, bisnis ini sangat menguntungkan. _Idol_ yang tampan dan terlihat sempurna, atau model-model yang selalu tampil sempurna di depan kamera. Mereka adalah komoditi pasar yang paling menguntungkan di Korea.

Seperti bermain permainan mata uang, kau bisa sangat berhasil jika mata uangmu menunjukkan sisi yang baik. Jika sebaliknya, bersiaplah dengan kemungkinan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu. Kehidupan sebagai idola sangat menyesakkan. Kau diikuti setiap saat, dipanggil _oppa_ oleh wanita yang umurnya jauh di atas umurmu. Belum lagi jika fans mengetahui kisah pribadimu, contohnya hubungan asmara. Seolah kehidupanmu bergantung pada restu fans.

Jimin menjadi saksi mata bagaimana rekannya sesama idol dari grup lain yang terpaksa putus dari kekasihnya yang juga anggota _girlgroup_. Mereka putus setelah menjalani masa pacaran tak lebih dari 3 bulan, hanya karena hujatan penggemar yang tak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Sekalipun mereka saling menggoda 3 tahun lamanya sebelum memutuskan pacaran! 3 tahun saling menggoda namun akhirnya putus tak lebih dari 3 bulan!

Maka ketika Jimin jatuh untuk Narae pertama kali, Ia sering menghabiskan malamnya untuk meneguk bir, kadang soju jika Ia tak punya jadwal esok harinya. Ia memiliki jadwal tidur yang buruk meskipun Narae berkali-kali mengingatkannya untuk menjaga kesehatannya.

Setelah satu bulan Ia menjalani kehidupan yang mengerikan, atas desakan Narae, kakaknya–Min Yoongi–turun tangan.

"Kudengar kau benar-benar menyukai Narae?"

Mereka berada di apartemen Yoongi yang Ia beli sendiri, di bangunan yang sama dengan apartemen milik Narae.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."

Yoongi tertawa. "Whoa, kupikir Narae akan selamanya hidup sendiri."

Jimin paham jika saat ini Yoongi mencoba bergurau, tapi dengan segala pikiran ang mengganggunya saat ini, gurauan itu sangat tidak tepat.

"Oi, _mianhae_ aku bergurau berlebihan."

Jimin menegak bir di depannya, tersisa setengah dalam sekali teguk. " _Hyung,_ aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti Narae."

" _Then don't_."

"Jika aku berpacaran dengannya, yang ada hanya Ia dihujat semua orang bahkan orang yang tak mengenalnya sekalipun ikut menghujatnya. Aku tidak mau kejadian mengerikan seperti itu terjadi."

Yoongi tertawa, terdengar seperti mengolok Jimin. "Oi, kau pikir Narae tidak memikirkan hal itu? Ia bukan anak-anak, Ia seorang wanita yang kadang pikirannya jauh lebih matang daripada yang kaupikir. Narae juga seorang model, Ia adalah supermodel Korea. Kau masih mempertanyakan pemahaman Narae di bisnis ini?"

"Kau, _hyung_?"

" _Naega mwo_ (aku kenapa) _?_ "

"Kau dengan Jinhee- _nuna?_ "

"Oi, kita baik-baik saja. Kami tetap berhubungan dekat, hanya kami tidak pacaran bukan berarti kami tidak baik-baik saja. Kami masih sering menghabiskan waktu bernyanyi bersama, Jimin- _ssi_."

"Kau bisa menunjukkan rasa cintamu pada Narae, tunjukkan pada penggemarmu jika saat ini kau memiliki kehidupan dan kau memiliki perasaan yang besar untuk seorang gadis. Tunjukkan pada penggemarmu jika kau berhak mencintai dan menjalani hidupmu. Jika kau melakukannya dengan benar, semua ketakutanmu tak ada artinya."

Jimin tertawa. "Kau gagal melakukannya, _hyung._ "

Maka yang Jimin lakukan satu bulan kemudian adalah menghabiskan waktu di studio menulis lirik sambil memainkan gitar, mencari kunci nada yang Ia inginkan.

Yang Ia tahu saat itu, menulis lagu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu benar-benar tak seperti yang Ia pikir. Apalagi jika kau melibatkan perasaan penggemarmu, agar tak ada yang merasa tersakiti. Jimin tak mau kehilangan penggemarnya satupun, begitu pula dirinya yang tak mau menyakiti perasaan Narae jika Ia ingin mencintai Narae seutuhnya.

Ponselnya bergetar ketika Ia selesai mencuci muka sebelum tidur. Ia telah menemukan tempat tidur yang nyaman di studionya.

"Oh, Narae-ya?"

"Kau tidur? Korea sudah sangat larut, ya?" terdengar nada menyesal.

Jimin melihat jam dari ponselnya. Jam 2 pagi. Bahkan Jimin tak sadar jika dirinya sudah terjaga sehari penuh, menghabiskan waktunya di studio.

"Apakah _runway_ mu lancar, Narae-ya?"

"Ya. Aku senang sekali. Ya Tuhan, Jimin! Ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan untuk Gucci!"

Jimin tersenyum membayangkan Narae tersenyum sangat lebar dengan bibir tipisnya. Gadis itu baru saja mengecat rambutnya menjadi _auburn_ sebelum berangkat ke Paris untuk _runway_ nya kali ini. "Kau sangat cantik, Narae-ya.."

Jimin menggumam di depan ponsel ketika membayangkan gadis itu.

"Apa, Jimin-ah? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu?"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya,"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu! Secepatnya aku akan pulang!" Narae memekik girang dari Paris.

"Bersenang-senanglah di Paris, baru pulang setelahnya." Jimin masih berkata lirih.

"Tidak. Aku akan segera pulang! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Jimin tercekat. Bagaimana bisa Narae mengatakannya dengan mudah sambil tertawa lepas, sedangkan Jimin saat ini benar-benar tersiksa dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku juga merindukanmu.."

Apa sesungguhnya yang kau pikir tentang lautan? Suara ombaknya? Aroma garam khasnya? Atau suara burung yang terdengar sedang menyanyi? Atau jangan-jangan kau sangat merindukan angin yang menyapamu lembut?

Semua ada dalam paket yang Narae berikan. Jimin baru menyadarinya saat Narae mengirimkan fotonya saat liburan bersama Yoongi dan keluarganya di pantai melalui DM instagram–mereka diam-diam saling berhubungan lewat DM instagram jika KakaoTalk terasa rawan. Di foto itu Narae memakai dress selutut dan topi besar menutupi wajahnya, tersenyum lepas karena ombak yang mengenai kakinya. Pemandangan di belakang Narae memang indah, lautan biru yang tak berujung. Namun bagi Jimin, Narae yang membuat gambar itu indah.

 _ **Ocean Bay**_

 _Kau,_

 _Bagaimana bisa aku melihatmu,_

 _Yang terlihat indah setiap tingkah lakumu._

 _Kau tertawa, terdengar seperti nyanyian bagiku,_

 _Kau tersipu, bagaikan warna_ sunset _matahari_

 _Kau termenung bersama dengan datangnya angin_

 _Ocean Bay, baby_

 _Laut tak akan terlihat indah tanpamu_

 _Begitupula aku_

 _Duniaku tak akan indah tanpamu_

 _Ocean Bay, baby_

 _Hanya engkau satu-satunya yang kulihat_

 _Rasa cinta ini seperti laut yang menyegarkan_

 _Oh, baby, ocean bay_

Lalu Jimin mengirimkan potongan lagu sampai Reff itu ke akun _Soundcloud_ miliknya, dan mengirimkan alamat URL lagu itu kepada Narae.

Berjarak 5 menit, supermodel Korea itu menelponnya.

"Ya! Aku baru saja sampai di Korea. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jimin tersenyum, hatinya berdegup kencang. Tak ia sangka jika Narae akan menjawabnya secepat ini. "Kau.. melihatnya?"

"Kau mengirimkannya padaku, bodoh! Bagaimana aku tak mendengarkannya?"

Jimin tertawa, namun sungguh jantungnya berdegup kencang. Di studionya, Ia tak bisa menahan buncahan dalam dadanya.

"Katakan padaku sekarang!"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"Katakan, bodoh!"

Jimin terdiam. Naraepun diam. Butuh waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, agar suaranya tak terdengar bergetar. Karena sungguh saat ini Ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. "Narae-ya.."

"Hentikan! Jangan katakan sekarang. Aku akan ke apartemenmu!" Narae memotong kalimat Jimin cepat-cepat.

"Narae-ya!" secepat itu pula Jimin menghentikan Narae. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, memang lagu itu untukmu. Tapi bukan sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu jika aku tulus dan benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Namun aku sangat tak mau melihatmu tersakiti. Maka tunggulah aku berbicara dengan penggemar di luar sana."

Tak ada jawaban.

Jimin menunggu hingga detik kesepuluh dan berniat memanggil nama Narae.

"Baiklah, karena aku juga menyukaimu, aku akan menunggu. Tapi awas kalau kau berbohong padaku.."

Jimin tertawa lega mendengar suara Narae yang kembali riang. Narae, memang seperti laut tempatnya berlabuh.

"Yoongi telah memesan tempat untuk menyambutku. Karena aku tak sendiri di _runway_ kali ini, aku mengajak Irene Kim yang bersamaku di jelas kau harus datang, ya!"

Jimin mengangguk sambil mengepalkan tangannya bahagia.

Ia melompat-lompat sambil meninju udara beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya jatuh dengan kepala membentur lantai.

Tepat setelahnya, seluruh _fan cafe_ maupun mesin pencarian ramai membicarakan foto yang Irene unggah ke media sosial.

"Aku mengunggah foto dimana aku terlihat cantik, kalian harus tau itu."

Belum sempat yang lain protes, Irene telah berhasil mengunggahnya. Terimakasih kepada internet Korea yang sangat cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka harus pulang dengan menunduk karena banyaknya wartawan.

Yang dipermasalahkan adalah foto yang diunggah Irene. Bukan tentang bagaimana cerita Jimin bisa mengenal Irene atau Narae. Atau bagaimana mereka yang tak sengaja memperlihatkan banyaknya botol minuman ketika mereka pesta. Bahkan wajah kemerahan Irene dan Narae yang terlalu banyak minum tak masalah.

Namun dalam foto Irene tersebut, tangan Jimin berada di pinggang Narae dan Narae terlihat bersandar ke tubuh Jimin.

Saat itu mereka memang sedang bercanda, tak hanya Jimin dan Narae tapi semua, ketika tiba-tiba Irene berteriak untuk berfoto melihat kamera. Klik, selanjutnya Irene telah mengunggah foto itu.

Yoongi membela Irene yang mabuk, jadi mungkin Ia diluar kendali. Setelahnya dengan kesal Yoongilah yang menghapus unggahan foto itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Yang lebih mengangetkan, bukannya kalimat sarkasme atau nada miring yang diberikan oleh penggemar di situs _fan cafe_. (Ya, secepat kilat mereka telah menyimpan foto itu meskipun hanya 1 menit Irene mengunggahnya di sosial medianya.) Banyak penggemar yang mengatakan Narae terlihat bahagia bersama teman-temannya, terutama Jimin di sampingnya.

Sepertinya semua hal ini di luar dugaan. Jimin yang berniat mengajukan lagu ciptaannya untuk dimasukkan kedalam album baru milik grupnya, untuk menunjukkan pada penggemar bahwa Ia sedang jatuh cinta, membatalkan rencananya. Lagu itu telah didengarkan berjuta kali di akun Soundcloudnya. Masih sama, komentar yang ditinggalkan seolah semua orang tahu jika Jimin sedang jatuh cinta dan wanita yang dimaksud adalah Narae.

Selama satu minggu penuh mesin pencarian didominasi oleh berita tentang Jimin dan Narae, atau bagaimana mereka saling mengenal. Berbagai teori menjelaskan bagaimana Jimin mengenal Narae sebagai _inner-circle_ nya, bagaiaman Jimin dekat dengan Yoongi yang tak banyak orang tahu, dan berbagai cerita yang tak semuanya benar.

Jika sudah begini, Jimin lebih yakin dengan Narae dan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, kau pulang?" Narae terlihat kaget ketika Jimin datang.

Ini sudah jam 3 lewat dan Jimin baru saja selesai rekaman. "Narae-ya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mereka berpelukan. Jimin dengan tubuh tingginya, memeluk Narae lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Narae. Ia benar-benar lelah.

"Kau harus kembali jam berapa?"

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu mengecup leher Narae beberapa kali. "6. Manajer akan menjemputku jam 6."

Narae meringis, lalu mengambil tas Jimin dan membawa Jimin agar Ia tidur di dalam kamar.

"Kau pasti lelah."

Jimin langsung beringsut di bawah selimut. "Kau? Kenapa masih bangun?"

Narae tergagap. "Aku juga baru pulang."

Jimin mengernyit. Ia tak percaya.

Gadisnya terlihat memutar bola mata. Narae payah dalam berbohong. "Aku menunggumu."

Narae lalu ikut beringsut di bawah selimut lalu mendekap Jimin. "Kau bekerja keras, Jimin-ah. Kau yang terbaik."


End file.
